The Ties That Bind
by GlitterDemon
Summary: [One-Shot, slightly AU] Vincent confronts Hojo at last, but something is holding him back...


The Ties That Bind  
  
Hojo carefully labeled the last of his reports, then placed them into a file. This he then took into the back room of the laboratory and tucked between the pages of a large, green, leather-bound book. He slid the tome onto a shelf behind his desk, then turned and proudly surveyed his library. Endless shelves of identical green books lined the walls, stretching down a short hallway and into the laboratory itself. They were the history of his scientific life, chronicling his many experiments, starting with his first day at Shin-Ra Inc. and ending with this, his finest. The Jenova Project. It had almost failed, the woman unable to handle the things that he had done to her body in the name of science. She had died, but the child had lived. That was all that mattered.  
  
Returning to the laboratory, Hojo uncorked a bottle of fine Nibel wine he'd been saving for the occasion. As he examined its clear, blood red color, he couldn't help but sigh. He had hoped to share the expensive vintage with her. She had been an exquisite woman, if a poor test subject.  
  
He had just taken a sip, and was savoring the rich bouquet, when the door to his basement laboratory slammed open, threatening to come off its hinges.  
  
"Well, well. I was wondering when you would show up." Hojo said with a cold smile. "Too late, as usual." His iciness was dominated only by the burning hatred coming from the other man's eyes.  
  
"What have you done!" He shouted furiously.  
  
"Now, now, calm yourself. You wouldn't want to do anything rash, would you?" Hojo said calmly, sipping his wine. This only enraged the Turk further.  
  
You're a madman, Hojo! How could you? How could you do that to Lucrecia? She loved you!"  
  
"She was a scientist, as am I. She knew what was really important. You could have been a part of it." Hojo spat with contempt. "But no, you rejected my offers." Hojo paused, a thoughtful look coming over his face as he swirled the wine around in the glass. "But then, you never were the brightest Mako in the Lifestream, eh Valentine?" He added as an afterthought. "Always the black sheep of the family. I suppose you couldn't stand the competition."  
  
"Is that what this is about?" Vincent yelled in outrage, taking a step toward Hojo. "Some sick, twisted way of proving yourself? God, Hojo, can't you even see what you've done? You have no conscience, no conscience at all!"  
  
"And you have no knowledge of the way the scientific world works. Of the honor it brings." Hojo said, his eyes containing an ambitious gleam.  
  
"Men such as you have no honor." Vincent replied scathingly. "How many more must die before you realize you're wrong!"  
  
"I am never wrong." Hojo said quietly, his eyes narrowing. Vincent drew closer, a look of cold determination coming over his face.  
  
"Then you must be stopped."  
  
Hojo laughed derisively, one hand reaching into his pristine lab coat and withdrawing a small revolver. Vincent froze, his own hand slowly lowering to his side from where he had been reaching for his own gun. He had hesitated, ties he had long thought severed holding him back. But Hojo had no such qualms.  
  
"Ah, Vincent. Here we are again, different circumstances, same old situation. I remember a time not so long ago, when everyone thought you the best. President Shin-Ra, the instructors at school, even my own mother. The day you arrived, I ceased to exist. And yet now it is I who have come out on top. I got the prestige, I got the girl, I've even got my gun drawn first. Rather disappointing, considering you're a Turk. I win again, Valentine." Hojo stopped, savoring the moment, which was sweeter than any wine.  
  
"But I know why you were slow to point your weapon at me, Valentine." He paused, his nose wrinkling in disdain at the sound of the name. "Valentine. Hmph. You always were a romantic. Oh, you can leave, change your name, but you cannot escape me, Vincent. My goal is to have you forever living in my shadow. For I am your one weakness. The one thing you can never destroy." Hojo paused, an almost thoughtful look on his face, which was soon replaced by a deadly smile as he clicked back the hammer on the gun.  
  
"But I can destroy you."  
  
He fired. Once, twice, three times, the bullets ripping through Vincent's shoulder and arm as he fell to the ground. Blood the color of wine pooled on the floor, staining the immaculate dark blue suit.  
  
Hojo threw down the gun, sneering at the mess on the floor. Oh, the boy wasn't dead, not by a long shot. It seemed that he, too, had a weakness after all this time. Looking again at the body sprawled on the floor, a wry smile tugged at the corners of his mouth. He had won again. He would find something to do with the now-ex-Turk. He had a little time on his hands, and a few experiments he was eager to try out. Hojo raised his glass in a toast, smiling down in triumph at the blood-soaked young man.  
  
"To failure, dear brother."  
  
A/n: Yeah, Hojo and Vincent are brothers. At least, they are in this fic, hence the slight AU label. Just thought it added yet another interesting element to their story. It would explain their competition over Lucrecia..anyway, hope you liked it. Even if you didn't, please review! 


End file.
